


An Ingenious Proposal

by The_Snarkivist



Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Emma. (2020)
Genre: Everyone is a bit queer, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, mild misunderstandings, queer regency content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snarkivist/pseuds/The_Snarkivist
Summary: Emma feels bad about dissuading Harriet from marrying Robert Smith, but he has some very good reasons.
Relationships: George Knightley/Robert Martin, Harriet Smith/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	An Ingenious Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged the movie Emma. because in my head the characters look like the actors from that. Also because this was inspired by how freaking queer that version of Emma is!

Emma paced back and forth in the large sitting room at Hartfield. Thankfully Father was in the library. He had decided there was a "chill" in the sitting room.

This would not do. She felt as though her skin was stretched too tight and was itchy all over. Seeing Harriet's preternaturally large eyes brim with repressed tears had nearly done Emma in. Smoothly guiding her friend to reject a proposal from a man that anyone could see Harriet was head over heels for had torn at Emma's very well concealed heart. 

It was almost as painful as all those times Harriet had breathlessly confided her giddy feelings for that man in the first place. Well, Harriet had been the soul of discretion and hadn't mentioned Robert Martin specifically as she breathlessly explained her feelings of longing for and excitement to spend time with, the object of her considerable affections. It all made sense once she told Emma of Martin's proposal. All of Harriet's sighs over this person were like daggers in Emma's breast.

Emma realized that she could be accused of selfishness if there was anyone who could see into Emma's very carefully hidden desires. Luckily Emma's chilly exterior and rigid propriety had fooled those around her into thinking her lack of romantic entanglements was down to a haughty sense of superiority.

But if anyone could see the way she looked at Harriet Smith when she wasn't looking... Harriet was perfection in a school uniform. Her beautiful light brown curls practically cried out for Emma's hands to stroke them. And her face was so open and full of kindness. Her eyes were so big and expressive. Harriet was completely innocent and completely guileless. Yet also completely perfectly formed. Emma had to pinch her own arm many times in Harriet's company so as not to stare wantonly at the other women's perfectly formed bossom. 

And so Emma did worry that envy of Robert Martin had played a small part in her guidance of her friend. But felt that it was more a happy accident that the man with whom Harriet was so helplessly smitten was so completely unsuitable for her bubbly and loving friend's affections.

And Robert Martin was wholly unsuitable; there was no question of that. She had seen with her own eyes. And Robert was not so successful at hiding his nature as Emma was.

But even still. Even though Emma knew that a marriage to a man who could not love Harriet as openly and full heartedly as Harriet would love him would warp and embitter her beloved friend; even though she knew in her heart she was right; it was still painful. Being the cause of Harriet's unhappiness was the worst feeling.

Emma was distracted from her thoughts by the loud sound of heavy boots rapidly advancing towards the library. Well, of course, Knightley would definitely have words for her, none of them pleasant. Knightley who should be thanking Emma, by the way, not chastising her. But Knightley never could resist criticizing Emma.

"What do you think you are about?" He challenged as he stormed through the door.

"I am about saving a beloved friend from a terrible marriage." She replied stubbornly.

"What do you know about that Emma! That girl has very few options. And Robert Martin was just about the best of those."

"She could do better. Not only is she endowed with gentle and fine manners, but she is a genuine and loving person. I won't see her tied to someone not worthy of her."

"Not worthy??" Knightley was yelling now, what a surprise. "Robert Martin may be a poor farmer but you will not find a more hard working and honest man in England, let alone Highbury. He is kind and loving. He has more worth than all the lazy nobleman that I know. And Harriet..."

"Don't you dare say a harsh word about Harriet!" Emma stiffened her back and stepped towards Knightley.

"Harriet is lovely of course. She is always so cheerful and completely without artifice. But Emma, the fact is that she is an unknown quantity. No one knows who her parents are or anything about her family. It is a risk for any gentleman to tie himself to her. What if her father is found to be a scoundrel? That is a risk that no gentleman will accept."

"You are being ridiculous. A child is not her parents! Harriet's father could be Napoleon himself and little it would matter. She is a fine woman, with excellent manners, a very pretty face, and a charmingly open demeanor. I will NOT see her brought down by an inappropriate partner! "

"Inappropriate! How dare you, you snob!"

"Yes. Inappropriate."

"Emma you are well above such selfishness. Harriet deserves to be settled with a good man who can provide for her and protect her. She's not your plaything that you can manipulate because you are bored and would rather have an adoring playmate to amuse you than see her properly wed."

This was going nowhere. Knightely got perilously close to Emma's deepest hopes with that last comment, though not in the way that he meant it. And it was not helping her already enormous sense of guilt for making Harriet unhappy. She took a deep breath and tried to centre herself. She'd been putting this off for too long. 

"Knightely, won't you take a stroll about the grounds with me?"

"Excuse me? Emma why can't you take anything seriously? I am quite angry with you right now and you won't placate me with pretty flowers."

Emma moved even closer. "I would like to talk further. The fresh air.." she dropped her voice to barely a whisper, "and privacy..." she returned to her full volume, "will do us good."

"Fine. I will take a turn about the gardens with you. But I shan't be distracted by the pleasing shrubbery!"

Emma had to stifle a giggle as she turned to lead the way outside.

She liked Knightely exceedingly. They had known each other since she was born. If he couldn't be trusted, especially with what she knew about him, then no one could. But still she found herself shaking a bit.

They walked in silence till they reached the outer grounds. Emma kept trying to start but losing her nerve. As much as Knightely was always on her case about everything, she knew it was out of brotherly concern. She would not be able to bear seeing Knightely look at her with true disgust on his face.

"So what is it that was so sensitive that the servants couldn't hear it?" Knightely said as they stopped by a tree.

Emma took another deep breath.

"I care far, far too much for Harriet to see her trapped in a loveless marriage, to be tied to someone who has given his heart to another."

"Robert Martin has made a connection with another woman? That cannot be true!" Knightely said incredulously but with a tinge of something else.

"Not another woman, no." 

"I don't understand." Yet all the colour draining from Knightely's face suggested he did very much understand. 

"I saw you. With him, the lean-to." Emma's voice was barely a whisper. 

It had been an abnormally hot summer early evening. Of course Father was complaining of a chill so the house was stifling. Emma decided to go for a walk along the hedgerows. She was enjoying the evening and the sky when she heard sounds that sounded like someone in distress. She opened her mouth to call out to find the person when the tenor of the sounds changed and it was quite clearly the opposite of someone in distress. 

Emma hadn't meant to spy but of course she was curious. She crept along till she noticed a lean-to on the other side of the hedge. She could quite clearly see Robert Martin as he was thrusting into someone. Emma wondered what ridiculous milkmaid he had seduced. Then suddenly he, and from the sounds of it his partner who was very clearly not a milkmaid or a maid at all, climaxed. Moments later a flushed looking Knightely appeared. The two men kissed so tenderly before they sunk down out of Emma's sight again. 

When she thought about it later she was rather more surprised that he took the passive role than that Knightely had a taste for his own sex. He always seemed so bossy. 

Every time she saw Martin and Knightely in proximity after that she was hyper aware. Emma, it was well known, had a knack for observing even well hidden affections. Martin, the lovable oaf, was not good at hiding well. The way he looked at Knightley made Emma's heart melt and her fear for Martin being caught. Knightely was much better at subterfuge but Emma knew him better than even his brother knew him. 

"What is it you think you saw?" Knightely was really angry now. But Emma detected some fear as well. 

Now came the part she was dreading. 

"I do very much think Robert Martin is wrong for sweet Harriet. However, I must own that you were not completely wrong that there is some selfishness in my actions." 

Knightely was staring. 

"I do want her for myself. But I do not see her as a playmate or at least I don't want her to be the kind of playmate you were suggesting."

Emma turned bright red. 

"So... you... Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Knightely asked breathlessly. 

"Yes." 

They both looked at each other. Knighley slumped in relief. 

"Emma I thought I could never tell you." 

"Nor I you! 

" But Emma, how do you know Robert's heart? He says he wants to marry, to be safe. There are people like us who are equally capable of loving men and women."

"Of course. I know a person like that..." 

"Miss Taylor, I mean Mrs. Weston?" 

"How did you know? But also that is a secret! Never tell anyone!" 

"Of course I won't!" 

"Yes, that is true. Perhaps Robert Martin is capable of loving a woman but not whilst he is deeply in love with you." 

"What? Can it be true?" 

"Well you know how I predicted John and Isabelle's marriage before you could even see anything between them?" 

"Well, I suppose." 

"It’s the very same thing. Poor Robert Martin is not very subtle I am afraid! He follows you around like a lost puppy." 

Knightely instantly softened, a goofy smile appeared on his face. 

"He does?" 

"That poor fellow is smitten. How could I let him take that away from either of you? I realize it is dangerous for people like us and he doesn't have wealth and position to protect him like we do. But George, we have to find another way for you two! I would rather die than see Harriet crushed by a marriage to a man who loves another. I won't let that happen." 

"But Emma, do you think she returns your feelings? Could she? 

"No, of course not. Harriet is so innocent. I doubt she even knows what men and women do together, let alone what women can do together. No, she is quite in love with Robert Martin. Oh George, I felt a right evil-doer manipulating her into rejecting his offer like that. But she seems like a woman who loves fully with all her heart. A loveless marriage would destroy her. "

And suddenly Knightely was there pulling Emma into his arms. 

"Oh my dearest Emma. You poor thing. That must have been so difficult. She'll get over it. She is resilient."

Emma snuggled into Knightely's chest. He was so safe, she loved him fiercely like a sister would a brother. 

"And Emma, we shall find you someone else." 

"I don't want anyone else." Emma said petulantly into the buttons of Knightely's waistcoat. 

"Oh Em. Harriet is so sweet but she lacks your quick wit and cunning. Wouldn't you want someone who can keep up with you more?" 

Emma pulled away. "I can't help who I have fallen for. Harriet seems simple but there is so much more there. She has a quick mind but others often miss it. Do not underestimate her!" 

Knightely laughed then. 

"What?" 

"Oh our quarrel early just struck me as funny. We were both so angrily defending the people we love so that each could marry happily and be ripped apart from us. What a pair we are!" 

Emma smiled back. 

"Indeed. We are ridiculous!" 

* * *

It was several days before Emma saw Harriet again. Well, before she saw her in person. Harriet appeared nightly in Emma's dreams wherein Emma, frustratingly, woke up before anything really exciting could happen. 

By the time Harriet made her next visit, Emma was frustrated from a lot of pent up sexual energy. 

"Miss Harriet Smith." Mr. Green, the Butler, announced. 

Emma, who had been engrossed in some needle point and hadn't heard a knock on the door, started. Her stomach immediately burst into a swarm of butterflies. 

Harriet entered looking as bright and fetching as ever. She wore her blue and red school uniform which suited her curves very well. The dress was modestly low cut and Emma's eyes went as they always did to Harriet's bosom. Harriet's eyes shone with humour as per usual. 

"My dearest Harriet! However are you?" 

"Oh I am so well Miss Emma! Yes, even better for seeing you, of course!" 

Emma smiled. She knew that Harriet didn't mean what Emma meant when she said things like that but it was pleasant enough just to be Harriet's best friend. 

"I must ask you my dear if you had given an answer to Robert Martin on the question he asked you?" 

Emma knew the answer of course but felt a little tense asking. 

"Oh, yes, I did tell him that I could not marry him." 

Harriet sounded a little sad. Emma rushed to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Oh Harriet! I know it must have been so hard to disappoint such a nice person like that. But I am very confident that you made the right decision. There are so many others out there that would make you so much happier than him. I know there is someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved!"

"Emma, you are truly an angel! I trust your judgement implicitly. But did you have anyone in mind? It's only you said that rather like you were thinking of someone." 

For one insane moment Emma thought about risking it all and declaring herself. Harriet was looking at her with those huge hopeful eyes. What if Harriet was capable of romantic feelings for her? 

But it was a risk that couldn't be taken. Harriet was a gentle soul and would not bring charges against Emma. But she might be so upset that she mentioned it to the wrong person. Emma shuddered to think what someone like Miss Bates would do with the information. Although, on the bright side, it would probably get her off the topic of Jane Fairfax for a few minutes. 

"Oh," Emma said carefully. "I will put all of my mental powers to it! I am sure there is some man that is secretly pinning for you my dearest!" 

Did she detect a wince when she said that? She must be imagining things. 

"Oh, yes, oh Emma that is very sweet of you to say." 

Harriet sounded disappointed. Her feelings for Robert must have been incredibly strong. But Emma reminded herself of the way that Robert and Knightely looked at each other and was firm in her resolve. 

"Don't despair, my darling Harriet! Your person is out there." 

Harriet smiled wanly. 

Emma sensed that she had no way to soothe Harriet's distress so she deftly turned the subject to other topics. 

Harriet was not completely her usual buoyant self but she did regain some of her levity as Emma spun tales of the inhabitants of Hartford and their foibles. 

However, when it came time for Harriet to depart she looked slightly glum again. 

"Oh dear Harriet. I am so sorry that this weighs on you so." Emma tried for a comforting tone. Harriet nodded. 

Emma pulled her into a hug. 

"It will get better!" Emma said softly into Harriet's perfectly shaped ear. 

This was a mistake. Chastely embracing Harriet was torture. She smelled of rose water and fresh linen and her soft warmth made Emma want to never let go. Harriet leaned her head on Emma's shoulder and circled her arms around Emma in a way that was protective but not restrictive. Emma could feel the beating of Harriet's heart. They were so in sync that Harriet's sped up in sympathy with the way Emma's was racing. 

Harriet let out a plaintive little sigh. The poor girl. Emma, at this moment, knew exactly what it was like to pine after someone who was incapable of loving you. 

Suddenly there was the sound of knocking at the main door Emma and Harriet sprang apart as if caught doing something they shouldn't have. They had enough time to straighten themselves before Knightley was announced by Mr. Green. 

"Oh!" Knightley looked sheepish. "I didn't mean to intrude. I didn't realize that you had company Emma." 

"Oh that is alright. Knightley, you know Miss Harriet Smith." 

"Good day Miss Smith." Knightley bowed politely as Harriet curtsied. 

"Mr. Knightley, it is a good spot of luck that you stopped by." Harriet said shyly. "It's only, you are great friends with Robert Martin. I did wonder how he seemed to you? I... Er... He had some disappointing news recently and I did wonder if he fares well?" 

Knightley smiled kindly. "Oh, yes, that. I think he will be fine. He was slightly disappointed but overall he can see that it really was the best for everyone involved." 

"Oh thank you Mr. Knightley! I knew it! Emma really does give the most wonderful brilliant advice!! Does she not?" 

Emma blushed a little bit. The way Harriet looked at her like she was a very shiny jewel lifted her heart. 

"Indeed," Knightley smiled sardonically. "I often doubt her but I am always proved wrong. Such a fool am I." 

"Oh now Mr. Knightley is teasing. He has his opinions about my advice but he knows I was right about this." 

"Indeed you were right. But I was also right in a way that your reasons were not completely selfless." 

Emma glared at him. Harriet looked between them slightly confused. 

"Knightley thinks I wanted to keep you all to myself." 

"Oh!" Harriet's eyes widened a bit. 

"But I assure you." Emma continued. "My first thoughts were for your future happiness and that of Mr. Martin. My selfish thoughts were far from my first concern. I would not council against a prudent marriage just to keep a dear dear friend close to me. I know what we can find Harriet a proper husband that will make her happy." 

"Of course! Emma is quite principled, Mr. Knightley." Harriet's tone had a twinge of sadness again. What was that about? 

"I stand corrected." 

"I am so sorry Emma, I should be getting back to the school. But thank you for a wonderful conversation. I do so cherish our little chats!" 

"And I do as well sweet Harriet! I hope to see you soon!" 

Once Harriet was out of the room and they heard the front door open and shut, Knightley turned to Emma. 

"I think a turn about the grounds is in order." 

"Oh? Oh, yes, of course." 

Emma was dying to hear how Martin had really taken the news. 

When they got to the tree that had become their meeting place Knightley turned abruptly. 

"Emma, I have never known you to be so clueless. How are you missing all this?" 

"Whatever are you talking about George?" 

"Miss Smith! Miss Smith is practically throwing herself at your damn fool feet and you are sending her a whole variety of mixed signals! You look at her like you want to devour her and then you talk about finding her an appropriate husband!"

"But... I... She is not throwing herself!" 

"You should have seen her face light up when you talked about keeping her for yourself." 

"No..." 

"And then you were on about finding her a husband, and she absolutely shriveled! That was badly done Emma. Badly done indeed!" 

Emma gasped and put a hand to her face. She replayed the conversation in her head. All those times Harriet had looked sad... How could she have missed that? But could she dare to believe? Sweet innocent Harriet? 

" Oh dear me! I have made a mess of it. Poor Harriet!" 

"Oh Em, don't despair. It's easily enough mended." 

"Yes. Oh yes, I see I must be more clear to her. Thank you George. I am in your debt." 

Knightley laughed. "Knowing that I was right and you were wrong is enough for me!" 

They laughed. 

"Oh but George. You must tell me. How did Martin take the news? Did you console him, mend his broken heart by bending over for him?" 

"Emma Woodhouse!! I am shocked. Such language?" Knightley was grinning like a fool.

"Oh don't change the subject." 

"He was sad about it but I did offer some consolation." 

"But George? Is he still resigned to marry? We must find some solution to this that allows all of us to be happy." 

"Quite. Well if Emma Woodhouse is on the case, an answer to the conundrum is not far away." 

They laughed together. 

* * *

"Oh Harriet! I have missed you in the last few days." 

Harriet's eyes lit up when Emma called her name. She was wearing a pale yellow dress and bonnet that, Emma couldn't help notice, was slightly lower cut than her school uniform. 

"Oh Emma! I am ever so excited about our little walk in the countryside. Mrs. Jones has given me some treats from the kitchen for our picnic. And I brought a large blanket for us to sit upon."

"Oh my Harriet! You have thought of everything! I have brought some treats as well."

Emma felt giddy and strangely nervous as they set off down one of the roads out of the village. 

Emma had thought of nothing but Knightley's chastising words since that afternoon two days ago. What if he was wrong? The humiliation would be excruciating if she made an approach and Harriet was unwilling. But then, what if he was right? 

In those two days she had thought back and analyzed every single interaction she had had with Harriet. Had she just completely missed clues? 

"What a lovely day this is!" Harriet chirped. 

"Indeed," Emma agreed, trying to steady her voice. "Made all the more wonderful by your excellent company!" 

Harriet turned a pleasant rose colour. 

"Oh and yours as well! You are such a kind and patient friend, Emma! Thank you again for your excellent advice about Robert Martin. I spoke to one of his sisters and she agreed with you that it was a proper choice. She implied that he had a previous understanding."

"Oh my! That is not very loyal of her to her brother to gossip like that.” 

"I have not described it well! She was trying to reassure me and I just got the sense that he had been pressured by his parents to make a proposal but that his heart lay elsewhere in a less acceptable - to his parents - match. So he was actually relieved that I said no."

"Oh how very intriguing!" 

"But surely you knew Emma. Isn't that why you advised me against the match?" 

"I had heard whispers." Emma admitted. 

"More like I heard grunts and moans." She added in her head. 

"Well, you saved me in more ways than one."

"Oh? Whatever do you mean my darling Harriet?" Emma's heart was beating so fast she thought she might faint. 

Did Harriet seem nervous as well? 

"Well, I mean... Um... Oh well. I would not want to interfere with a previous understanding. I would feel so terrible. And also, I should not want to see you unhappy to lose another best friend to marriage." 

"Harriet you have the soul of an angel! But if you are referring to Miss Taylor, now happily, Mrs. Weston: we were not friends like I hope that you and I are. Her marriage did not change our friendship." 

"I see... So then... But... Yes, I see, I think?" Harriet looked at her happily. 

"Oh here is the path to the spot I was thinking of for our picnic." 

They followed the path through some trees towards a very secluded meadow. Neither spoke. Emma was not sure what to say. 

When they reached the picnic spot Emma set down the blanket and arranged their lunch. They both sat.

"My dear Harriet," Emma finally began, "we are great friends, are we not?"

"Oh, indeed! Well that is, I do very much hope we are." Harriet replied. 

"Oh I am so glad. So then my dearest treasure, I must admit, my feelings are quite improper. Well, that is to say, they are quite beyond what I think would do in polite society, or indeed even in a court of law. I do hope you take my meaning." 

Harriet blushed a pleasing red that rather made Emma go beyond feelings and act in an improper way. 

"Oh my darling Emma!! How can these feelings be improper when they are true and sincere? I do own to some improper thoughts myself. Indeed, I… Well, I had only thought to marry Robert Martin because I could not seek your hand in marriage." 

Emma's smile could only be described as beatific. Her heart beat quite quickly in her chest. And then before she could talk herself out of it she wrapped her slender fingers around the back of Harriet's head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Harriet's lips were every bit as soft and yielding as they had been in Emma's fantasies. Emma felt almost lightheaded as she caressed Harriet's lips, teeth, and tongue with her own tongue. 

As they broke the kiss, Harriet stared at Emma in dreamy admiration. 

"I have had an idea." Emma said as she gently ran a hand through Harriet's soft curls. "I think perhaps you should marry Robert Martin afterall."

"Oh?" Harriet looked rather confused.

"I did not tell an untruth when I said his heart was otherwise engaged. However, the object of his affection is equally as unable to seek Robert Martin's hand in marriage as you are mine. Which all things considered is quite a shame because I know he - said object - would very much want to have Robert as his husband." 

Harriet gasped. "Surely not Knightley?" 

"Oh yes, indeed! Oh my Harriet, you are so clever! I have always said. But my dearest, I am quite sure I could persuade Knightley to marry me and if you then wed Martin… Well, of course it should be only right and natural that these four friends should visit each other, including extended overnight visits to Hartfield."

"Hartfield? Should you not move to Donwell Abbey once married?"

"Oh of course not. I couldn't very well expect Father to let me move away from him. He says Donwell Abbey is quite poorly insulated and quite inhospitable. He would do nothing but worry for my health."

"Oh! But would he not be in the way of… well, of our arrangement?"

"Oh goodness no! He's far too busy 'enjoying' the company of his valet." 

"Well, I see Robert and I shall fit right in then." 

"Indeed you shall!" 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
